


Summertime Sadness

by Placebo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beaches, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Tried, Illnesses, M/M, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placebo/pseuds/Placebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco goes ahead and drags Jean down to the beach for some special time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

The summer so far had been brutal. With the temperatures reaching over 90 some days, it had been hard to keep cool. It was all Marco’s idea to go to the beach that day, anyways. Jean had been against it, not wanting to get sand everywhere. But of course, the freckled teen had dragged him off. Because they weren’t too big on crowds, the two decided upon heading out around twilight and packing a picnic for themselves. Now their only problem was trying not to trip on the rocks down on the beach.

Jean was stuck carrying the cooler down to a more secluded area of the shore, Marco running up ahead and kicking up sand in his way. It was silent other than the sound of the waves rolling up onto the sand, the crickets, and the crinkle of the two teen’s swim trunks pressing together as they walked. 

“Marco, slow down. I’m going to end up tripping.” The taller male began to grumble away, not too sure about swimming at night. While he had been nervous about it, Marco was sure nothing would happen. Plus he had assured Jean that they would also have a fire, so it wouldn’t be all too dark...Really, he was more worried about stepping on something in the water.

“Fine, fine. Just hurry up!” Jean rolled his eyes and followed after, the contents of the cooler sloshing around inside. By the time they had gotten to the spot they wanted to settle down, a thin layer of sweat covered Jean’s brow. The freckled boy glanced over at him and gave a wide smile before reaching up and wiping away at his glistening forehead. 

“You’re all sweaty,” he mused aloud, turning on his heel and looking out to the large body of water. Jean set the cooler down in the sand and flopped down with a sigh, not caring if he got sand in his swim trunks already. 

“It’s your fault for making me carry the cooler while you ran up ahead…” Shaking his head slowly, he resting his arms over his knees and dug his toes into the sand. Marco only gave a bit of a pout before settling his hands on the hem of his shirt and lifting the fabric up and over his head. Now that the sun was just going down over the horizon, the heat had also toned down a bit. The cooler breeze that touched Marco’s skin made him shiver, only before he tossed his shirt and Jean and took off running down the beach and into the water. Once his toes touched the wet sand and waves lapped at his ankles, he found himself doing a little dance while yelping about how cold it was. Jean could only sit on shore and laugh, a wide grin on his face. He would join him...Just after a bit of a break. 

“C’mon! The water feels great!” The excited voice coming from the teen in the water made Jean crack open a lazy eye before he gave yet another sigh. He couldn’t say no to him...After all, it was his idea in the first place, and he had gone ahead and tagged along. Picking himself up off the ground without even bothering to brush the sand off the back of his legs, he tore his shirt off and took off running. He had a plan in mind, and he was going to go through with it. Marco didn’t even have time to get a sound out of his mouth before Jean tackled him, causing them both to call into the rolling waves. 

They both had the same expression. A wide open mouth and a shocked look plastered on their faces. Despite the warm weather, the water still was cold. This didn’t cause Jean to let go, however.

“J-Jean! Get off! The water’s cold!” The whimpers coming from Marco only caused the taller teen to grin and splash some water into his face. This was only rewarded with water in his own face, caused by flailing legs that smacked the surface of the water. Once the two calmed down from their bit of excitement, the two ended up going silent, allowing the sound of the waves to take over their voices for them. With a soft smile on the freckled boy’s face, he leaned himself forward to capture the second teen’s lips with his, all while letting out a low hum. It was a sweet kiss, something Jean wished happened more often. Once the two pulled away from each other, they kept themselves close to each other to allow their breath to mingle. 

Jean wouldn’t say a thing about how warm his face happened to be glowing, or how warm he was feeling once again. It was that bubbly feeling Marco gave him that made him feel happy. He only snapped out of his trance like state when the second teen reached out to run his fingers over his cheek.

“Hey, wake up. I’m going to freeze my ass off if you don’t get off me.” Blinking a couple times, Jean moved back and fell heavily on his rump, all while having a bit of a pout on his face. Marco however, had a wide grin on his face. Falling back with Jean, he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and snuggled himself into his chest.

“This is why I wanted you to come,” he murmured, refusing to move when Jean let out a yelp.

“What, so you can sit on me?” Huffing a bit, the red on his face continued to grow.

“No, stupid!” Craning his head up once again, he left a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away in more of a tease. “I wanted to spend my last summer with you.” This only caused Jean to bite down on his lip. He knew of Marco’s health condition and what he was going through, but he didn’t dare bring it up.

“I love you, Jean.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
